Steal the Night
by DaniDiamondz
Summary: When Starfire's life is in the hands of the masked man Red X, she must decide whether she's willing to pay her debt to the thief at the end of the day.


Steal The Night

The orange-red flames hungrily licked the walls of the abandoned warehouse as they climbed higher and higher into the night sky. The bright display of lights were a stark contrast against the backdrop of the dotted canvas. The shrill of sirens echoed in the distance as it approached the blaze at a painstakingly slow rate. Inside, chaos had already erupted, the five members of he Teen Titans split up by multiple foes and walls of fire.

"Now where are your friends?" the mechanical minion hissed, it's eyes narrowing as it circled the lonesome Starfire.

"They'll come," she responded confidently, her chin up, hands alight with star bolts. "When I need them," she clarified. "Which is definitely not for you." She added as she whipped out at the robot, a blur of movement as she jumped behind him and shocked him. The automation convulsed, green electrical shocks radiating from his core before he fell face down. Seconds later, the fire consumed him.

Starfire blew out a sigh of relief and, turning to meet up with the rest of her team, found herself surrounded by the flames. Beneath her, the ground shook and she stretched our her hands to steady herself, From afar, she could see Robin, the team leader, his eyes shining with exhilaration as he took out three minions. Excitedly, he turned around and Starfire found him looking straight at her. His expression was one of comfort and Starfire responded with a questioning look. They needed to get out – now. _We have to stay and fight_, he mouthed as if reading her thoughts. There was a second rumble and a giant post next to her gave way, falling in front of her. She screamed instinctively to Robin, her feet rising above the floor to manoeuvre around it, her body pulled towards her teammates. The pillar sparked as it hit the ground blocking her path indefinitely. Starfire fell backward, bracing herself with her hands as she landed on her back. On the other side of the burning pillar, Robin stood, unmoved. Slowly, she sat up. _Help_, she mouthed, her eyes pleading with him. She hadn't needed him with the minion, but now it seemed, her life depended on it. Robin remains motionless, then slowly, as if coming out of a trance, he blinked. Without a word, he turned his back on her and walked away. Starfire's eyes widened, tears brimming as she sat speechless, nausea rising up in the back of her throat. Arduously, she shook herself out of her frozen state and forced herself to assess the situation, and her surroundings. Carefully, she got on her hands and knees and crawled through the smoke and stifling heat to find a way out.

"Having a little trouble, Cutie?" the unmistakeable voice seemed raw, gruff in the heat. Starfire looked up, saw Red X standing in front of her, his arms folded against his chest. She knew he had been fighting with Slade in the building, but she had expected him to have already gotten out of the building that was soon to be ashes; as was she, if she didn't find a way out, and fast.

"Are you?" she asked in response. He was quiet, and seemed unsteady. He ignored the question though, shrugging as he glanced around.

"Where's your team? Lover Boy decided to fly off and let you burn?" Starfire 's jaw hardened, her fists clenched as she steeled herself. _Stay calm_, she urged. Red X didn't seem to notice as he added casually, "how nice." Starfire pulled herself into a standing position, her emerald eyes glaring him down as she did so.

"And I suppose you're here to…what? Watch the show? Save the day?" He looked back at her suddenly, as if he were surprised at her assumption. He opened his mouth to speak but she cut him off, continued to speak as she let her building rage pour out. "Well, neither will be happening today. I'm getting out of here, on my own." She paused too long, then added for safe measure, "So you can just run along. Thank you very much, but no thanks." Abruptly she stopped, shook her head and turned back to the task at hand, her eyes scanning for an escape. Red X smiled under his mask, his eyebrows arched at her outbreak. He had always liked her spunk.

"Well, in that case, I guess you're fine on your own. I'll be leaving now. It's just, I did have a sure-fire way out of here." He paused, shrugged as he let the words sink in. She looked at him, unsure. He continued, having garnered her attention, "But I know you don't need my help and I'm probably just getting in your way."

Her lips parted only slightly as she asked softly, "You know a way out?"

His grin widened – had her right where he wanted her. "Well, yes."

"But you want something in return," she said matter-of-factly. He nodded in response.

"Now you're getting it." She rolled her eyes, contemplated, for the first time that night, going with him. Cautiously, he watched her. Behind him, the flames rose higher. Careful not to scare her, nor burn himself, he stood absolutely still. He didn't like fire – in fact it scared him. Not enough to stay away from an opportunity to be with Starfire – alone – but enough.

After what seemed like forever, she looked up at him and nodded hesitantly. "Fine," she whispered. He smiled again, relieved at her answer. Stepping forward, he reached out a hand to her. Hesitantly, she reached out to take it. She stopped short, her fingers inches from his palm, doubts suddenly plaguing her mind, Beneath her, the floor rumbled beneath her as if to relieve her doubts, or quicken her final decision and she quickly placed her hand in his. With one fell swoop, he pulled her up into his embrace. Her breath hitched as she fell into him and before she could let it out, she blinked and found herself on the roof of a nearby building. One of her arms were around Red X's neck, the other on his chest. She gasped and tried to pull away. He let go easily, shrugging as he pointed behind her. In shock, she looked around…and saw the building they had just been in explode, an array of colours filling the night sky. Smoke and debris flew up into the air and Starfire could even see mechanical pieces of the minions she and her team had just fought among the scattered remains.

"How would you have liked to have been that? Disintegrated material?" Starfire turned back to Red X in annoyance.

"You know…" she began, and stopped abruptly as she saw his mask had been pulled back only enough to reveal a wide grin. "What…?" she asked uncertainly, her brows furrowed.

"Your debt." He said, his voice smooth and deep, much different from the robotic voice she had come to know so well as his.

She nodded slowly. "Which is…?"

"A kiss." He replied simply.

"Oh no, no, no." Starfire shook her head profusely, her hand flying to her throat as she began to back away.

"Why not?" he asked, head cocked to the side.

"Wh-wh-" she stuttered, her mind racing to find an explanation. Giving up, she responded incredulously, "because!" Red-X arched an eyebrow, sighed exasperatedly. "Look," she continued, realizing her answer hadn't satisfied him. "I'll give you anything else. _Anything_," she emphasized the word, before adding quickly, "Other than a kiss." He shook his head.

"I don't want anything else." He wanted a kiss, and by damned, he was going to get it from her. She sighed heavily as she glanced away, tried to figure out how she could reason with the stubborn thief. He was staring at her, his eyes following her intensely as multiple expressions flickered on her soft features. She couldn't see though, how his hazel eyes were burning gold under his mask, so kept his gaze on her. Finally she nodded, as slowly and reluctantly as she had when she allowed him to save her.

"Fine." Tentatively, he stepped forward, and she placed her hand on his chest lightly. He leaned into her and she muttered, "I can't believe I'm doing this," as she felt his muscles ripple underneath the black and red cloth of his suit. Slowly, she closed her eyes, shivering as she felt his lips, soft and gentle, skim over hers. With one swift movement, he pulled his gloves off and cupped her cheek, his calloused hands rubbing against her smooth skin. His tongue caressing her lips, she allowed him entrance, her arms reaching up to encircle his neck. He wrapped his hand around her small waist, pulled her toward him, into him – and felt her sigh against him as he hungrily devoured her before it was too late.

And then, suddenly and impulsively, like every other decision made that day, it was over. Red X groaned, pulled back as he watched Starfire pull back, eyes wide. Quickly, he donned his gloves, a crooked smile playing on his lips before he pulled the mask down. Despite his calm outward appearance, his heart raced and he could hear his own blood pumping madly in his veins. His head ached, and he took a deep breath as he attempted to slow his quickened breathing, pull himself together.

"Well," he drawled as he steadied himself, "the damsel in distress is saved…"

"And you got what you came for," she added, her voice hoarse as she cut him off mid-sentence. Starfire swallowed harshly, surprised that the voice that had spoken sounded nothing like her own. He nodded, gulped.

"Yes," he said simply. Half-heartedly, he stepped back, steeled himself as he tried desperately not to turn back, gather her in his arms and feel the touch of her lips beneath his.

And then he was gone, within seconds. Starfire bit her lip, wrapped her arms around herself as she reflected on the night.

"Starfire!" She whipped around, spotted her teammates on the street below. Still unsteady, she flew down. They were talking, laughing as if nothing had happened – as if she had not narrowly escaped a burning building. Robin smiled at her casually as he placed his arm around her shoulder. "So, how was your evening?"

Starfire felt her blood pulsing, boiling as she shrugged his arm off politely, smiling all the while. "Alright." He looked at her questioningly and she resisted the urge to yell, scream, cry, run. Instead, she added, "Kind of boring, actually." He smiled in response, seemingly relieved by her answer and he turned back to the others, joined in on their conversation. Starfire stopped, glanced behind her as her friends continued to move far ahead. She felt her eyes linger on the roof she had just been on and a warm breeze swept over her. She placed her fingers on her lips in memory, closed her eyes and smiled for a brief moment of sweet serenity. Then she turned and, in no hurry, followed her team.

Above her, the black canvas of the night sky, dotted with dim-glowing lights faded willingly. The golden rays of sun broke the horizon, turned the dark grey clouds white with light. Far across the street, Red X stood, no longer in his suit, his arms crossed casually at his chest. An awe-filled smile on his face, he leaned over the balcony rail in front of him. His eyes followed Starfire as she returned home, safely, and his grin widened, almost knowingly at an uncertain future.


End file.
